Let's Get Original: One Piece
by the state of Ohio
Summary: I found myself to lazy to write a full story and too scatter-brained to be happy writing about just one character for an extended period of time, so I've decided to write down some of my ideas for use by other people. If you want to use an idea, just contact me and give me a link to the story, since I'd like to read it.
1. Devil Fruits

Devil Fruits:

Logia:

Cola-Cola, Cola: Probably my favorite fruit I've thought of. Basically, you can shake up your arms to launch your punches at high speeds, shake your legs to launch your kicks, shake your entire body and explode, etc. If you add a mint you could make one hit even stronger, you could create a giant bubble to float/fight underwater, turn into a mass of bubbles to move faster. You could do all kinds of things. Ice is capable of hitting it, like rubber on the Rumble-Rumble and water on the Sand-Sand.

Butter-Butter, Butter: Weird? Ooooooh yes. But who doesn't like BUTTER?! So, this fruit would be a weaker Logia, probably would fit well for a good guy, so your character could use it. Basically, it's kind of like Alvida's fruit, where attacks slide off of you. You can also slide around and I thought of this attack for it that I think fits One Piece pretty well; you stick out one arm and grab the wrist, turning your fingers around the wrist into butter. This makes it so your arm slides through and gains speed so it launches out super fast. I was also thinking if you wanted a Gear Two sort of thing; turn into milk. Or cheese. I don't know… And let's say it's weak against heat, as it could melt quite easily. Also, arbitrarily, butter knives can hurt you.

Oil-Oil, Oil: Slick like Alvida, can douse things and set them on fire.

Drip-Drop, Water: Ok, yes, yes, I KNOW that in theory the Water-Water Logia (or Mizu-Mizu for the weeaboos out there, you know who you are!) is over-powered as HELL, but I couldn't really pass up the opportunity to try and make a version of this fruit that WORKS, so here's what I came up with. The fruit is artificial, created by whoever (probably Vegapunk). Now, it is in fact the BEST artificial fruit ever made. Why? Because the user is in complete control of their powers, unlike with other artificial fruits. However, as we all know the reason the Devil Fruits suck is because the user can't go in the water because the sea god hates them. But imagine how the sea god would react if some ass-hole human deliberately MADE a fruit that could control HIS domain? He'd be pissed off! Super pissed off! But, the problem is that this asshole with the fruit can't drown, plus he could just go on land and the Sea King couldn't do anything! So how would the sea god make sure he kept tabs on this guy? By making him unable to go on LAND! Yes, that is my idea. Instead of the SEA weakening you, it's going on solid LAND that does it. Not only that, now that your out at sea ALL THE TIME, EVERY SEA KING, FISHMAN, STORM AND THEIR MOTHER wants your ass dead. So, you will constantly be hounded by every conceivable thing, until you die. Fishmen, Sea Kings, everything will be able to sense you and will attack you relentlessly because it's what the sea god wants. Sure, sea-stone may not work on you, but you could get killed by a rock or clod of dirt fairly easily. So, that's my idea. Hope you like it.

Whiff-Whiff, Perfume: What? What was-? What is-? I hear something. M-ma-man-? Manly? Yes. Something's screaming 'MANLY'. It seems to be... this fruit here. Yes, this fruit just SCREAMS 'MANLY'. Ba-dum-TCH! Basically a fruit that would allow you to turn into a pink gas that produces different smells. Weird and weak but I think it could be fun.

Paramecia:

Pretty-Pretty: Allows you to become so beautiful that your face emits a bright glow, as if it were the face of an angel. The glow is so bright no one can look at it, and if they did their mind may collapse. Give it to an ugly character for some funny situations.

Guts-Guts: You are so DAMN confident and don't know why. Super-humanly confident. Like nothing could go wrong for you. You are, in fact, SO confident that your enemy is REALLY FREAKED OUT by it, and your allies are inspired by it. You're SO confident, you may even be able to stave off DEATH because you don't THINK (THINKING you can do something is for wusses) no you KNOW that you aren't going to die. It's kind of like the Hot-Hot fruit. You literally RADIATE confidence. Your enemies attacks crumple against you because you radiate so much confidence they feel helpless. A/N: You cannot make a weapon out of confidence, it's more like an invisible armor. Hell, you are even SO CONFIDENT, you can become ABSURDLY strong.

Luck-Luck: Yes, another abstract as hell Paramecia. Basically you are extremely lucky. Things just go your way. Ever see that X-Files episode, the Goldberg Variation or whatever? Like that.

Shiver-Shiver: Yes. Yes. Another abstract Paramecia. Invokes fear in your enemy, making them hesitate to attack you. Obviously sounds villainous, which is why I think giving it to a hero could be interesting.

Matter-Matter: Can change the state of matter of what is touched. Similar to the Float-Float, it can be used by things not being directly touched, but merely something you have touched. Cannot turn the entire ocean into a solid, or something. Attacks could be... say... turning a block of air into a solid to use as a wall, turning the ground at the enemy's feet liquid, turning a powerful gust of air into a solid to create a blade. I suppose you could melt yourself or turn yourself into gas. Not sure about plasmas. May be a good idea for a Gear Two.

Xray-Xray: Ability to see anything. Includes abilities such as X-ray vision and lie detection since you can also see through lies. You can always see the truth clearly and see all ways a situation could play out. May even be able to see the future.

Plague-Plague: Ability to spread anything like a virus, whether it be fear, pain or even laughter.

Ship-Ship: Ability to turn into a Transformers-esque ship-human, and into a fully fledged ship. Granted, not a big one, but a ship.

Zoan (Standard):

Rabbit-Rabbit; Model Kangaroo:

Zoan (Carnivorous):

Human-Human; Model Zombie:

Badger-Badger: *Insert obligatory Honey Badger joke here*

Zoan (Ancient):

Saur-Saur; Model Brontosaurus: Kind of like Kaku's giraffe, only ANCIENT and therefore BETTER! A/N: I hold no grudge against giraffes, GIRAFFES on the other hand, hold an ancient grudge against ME, but that's another story.

Saur-Saur; Model Triceratops:

Zoan (Mythical):

Human-Human; Model Heracles: Ok, this is just a stupid little idea I had. I mean; there's a Human-Human fruit that turns you into Buddha, and Buddhism isn't a thing in One Piece, so why not some stuff from Greek Mythology? I just liked the idea of turning into some great warrior from history, and who's greater than Heracles? In the words of JonTron: He's the son of ZUES!

Lizard-Lizard; Model Green Dragon: Fairly self-explanatory. Flight, scales, fire-breathing, etc. You should probably save this for a villain, as Mythical Zoans are OP, and well… they're OP.

Human-Human; Model Golem:

Zoan (Swarm): Allows you to turn into several of the same type of animal.

Buzz-Buzz; Model Bee:

Buzz-Buzz; Model Hornet:

Buzz-Buzz; Model Locust:

Flock-Flock; Model Seagull:

Flock-Flock; Model Crow:

Pack-Pack; Model Rat:

Pack-Pack; Model Wolf:

Herd-Herd; Model Cow:

Sneeze-Sneeze; Model Common Cold: Potentially very dark, but I actually really like this idea. A Zoan that allows you to turn into a mass of viruses. I was debating whether to make this into a regular Zoan where you turn into one big virus, but I figure I needed to add a bit more to the Swarm category.

Teh Ultimate Zoan

Combining all sub-types; Ancient, Mythical and Carnivorous IT IS  
*Drumroll*

Human-Human; Model Death: Lulz Imjustkiddingthatsstupid

Horror-Horror; Model Shoggoth: MWAHAHA! BASK IN THE STUPIDITY OF IT!


	2. Characters

Name: Pescatoro Rowdy  
Age: 24

Race: Human  
Job: Air Navy Vice Admiral  
Appearance: Vice Admiral's coat, giant, bulgy and amorphous newsie cap, long triangular nose, lackadaisical smile, sleepy eyes, bandage on the bridge of his nose, mint roll in teeth, curly blonde hair.

Weapon: 6 Powers

Devil Fruit: Cola-Cola Fruit; Cola Logia

Attacks: His attacks are generally named after Siege weapons/machines.

Cola-Cola Battering Ram: A typical punch, charged by shaken cola

Cola-Cola Catapult: Launching himself at an enemy

Cola-Cola Powder Keg: Charging the entire body with Cola and exploding

Cola-Cola Siege Ladder: Jumping into the air and then using double Battering Ram

Cola-Cola Ballista: A typical kick

Cola-Cola Trebuchet:

Cola-Cola Warwolf:

Cola-Cola Siege Tower: Siege Ladder up and landing with a Powder Keg

Cola-Cola Scorpio: A donkey-kick

Cola-Cola War Elephant: A head butt

Cola-Cola Rain of Arrows: Charging all his fingers

Cola-Cola Boiling Oil: Puts both his fingers up someone's nose and shoots bubbles up it.

100,000 Pound Keg: 1 mint stored

200,000 Pound Keg: 2 mints stored

300,000 Pound Keg: 3 mints stored

400,000 Pound Keg: 4 mints stored

500,000 Pound Keg: 5 mints stored

A/N: Add X00,000 Pound Keg before attack. I.E: 300,000 Pound Keg Cola-Cola Battering Ram!

Cola-Cola War Elephant: Battering Ram with mint at elbow.

Cola-Cola Mortar: Shakes his fists and stick them in the ground and exploding them, creating a cloud of debris.

Cola-Cola Last Stand: Charges his whole body with Cola and launches out several fist-shaped appendages.

Haki: -

Weaknesses: As with most Logia fruits, there's a specific material that acts as the counter to the Cola-Cola Fruit; that being ice. Rowdy explained that 'Have you ever seen ice get passed cola? That's cause it can't.' even though that doesn't really make sense. Rowdy can also get shaken up, which causes him fizzle and lose stability. You could also drink him, were you so inclined.

Personality: Very light-hearted, similarly to Kizaru. He is generally adventurous and loves nature, often stopping to make sketches of random scenery he finds. He also carries around a cat-tail in his hat that he uses on cute things to tickle them. He has a logbook categorizing cute things he's come across, as well as a very complex scale that factors in things such as 'Fluffiness and Cuddliness' to calculate overall cuteness. It's a very flawed system, as he guesses on a lot of the stuff. He has a tendency of accidentally talking down to people, even superiors and treating them like cute little animals, petting them and poking them with his cat's tail. He is very easily impressed, but rarely expresses surprise or any emotion for that matter other than amusement and light-hearted whimsy. He is generally very childish and playful, almost too nice and very caring. He comes across as stupid, but there's a surprising cunning about him. He can be very snarky, and his comments often get by people who underestimate him. He is extremely confident, and always does what's best for his men. Can be irresponsible. His nose looks like an arrow from the front, being triangular, and it often turns to point in different directions if he mentions a direction. For example, if he says 'You're going down!' it'd point down.

Background: Was born and raised by a pack of Kung Fu Dewgongs, and from them he learned what he calls the Fighting as Many style of martial arts, which allows the user to fight as if he were several people. Trained to be a member of CP9 and in line to become one of their members. His skill with the Six Powers would earn him a spot in any of the lower Cipher Pols. Sterling track record as a marine, apprehending several high-risk targets with minimal casualties. Known as the Marine's Golden Boy.

Bounty: -

Example Dialogue w/ Unnamed First Mate:

*A/N: Rowdy's sick, so he's a bit surlier than he would be normally. What's happening is he's drinking cola which he himself is producing. He's using a straw he stores in the brim of his hat.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?"  
Rowdy grunted.  
"Captain. Oi! Is one of your straws missing?!"

There was a slight popping sound. A hand stealthily tried to sneak the straw back into place.

"Captain! You can't be drinking cola! You need something that'll settle your stomach, like a saltine cracker!"

Rowdy made a low, whining noise.

"No, Captain. I'm getting you a saltine cracker." He turned, then remembered and snatched the captain's hat, "And I'm taking your hat!"

"I don't need straws you know." Rowdy said, raising his voice his first mate left, "You can't stop me from drinking my cola!"

After a minute or two, the first mate returned, bearing a box of saltines. He put it on the table next to the captain's bed.

"Eat up."

Rowdy grunted.

"Come on. Don't make me force feed you."

A tentative hand reached for a saltine. It poked one, then quickly withdrew as if afraid it might explode.

"It's just a cracker, captain! _You_ bite _it._"

After a few seconds, a cat tail reached around and tickled one of the crackers.

"What's it doing?" Rowdy whispered conspiratorially.

"It's cooing." His first mate answered sarcastically.

"Does it seem to like the attention?" Rowdy hissed.

"It's a cracker, captain!"

Rowdy turned over in his bed and stared at the cracker, biting his bottom lip. He picked one up and took a bite out of it. He pulled out his notebook and flipped through to a new page.

"For taste I give it a… 8.173." He said, jotting it down.

"WHY ARE YOU FACTORING THAT IN?!"

Rowdy shrunk away, with a look on his face like a kitten that had just had a door slammed a bit too close to its tail.

"Different things are cute for different reasons."

"But it's a cracker, captain!"

"I don't know. There's a certain cuteness in it. In its anonymity. It's unimposing blankness. And yet a certain feistiness it's it jagged edges."

"_He's utterly bonkers."_ He thought as he watched the captain alternate between tickling them with a cat's tail and eating them.

* * *

Name: Paradise  
Age: 25

Race: Human  
Job: Dictator/Director  
Appearance:

Weapon: -

Devil Fruit: Lizard-Lizard Fruit: Model Dragon (Mythical Zoan)

Haki: -

Personality: Very hard to please and bi-polar. He can never decide what he wants. One day, he'll want the play one way, the next day it's another way, generally in a way completely different from before. He thinks the entire cast working on the play are idiots who need to be herded around like sheep. However, upon meeting intelligent people, he seems to like them. He is willing to accept criticism, even begging them for it as he wants to make his play perfect. He is able to carry on a friendly conversation with those he respects, talking about literature and other plays.

Background: Nothing is known of his back-story, unless of course you wish it to be so. He is the primary antagonist of the Globe Island Players Arc. In it, the intrepid heroes find an island where the whole thing is like a cheap, high-school play. There are no real trees or vegetation, other than grass. It's all wooden, flat and poorly painted. Trees resemble giant lollipops with big, red, round apples on them. He is the director of this play. The inhabitants of the island were forced to cut down all the forests to build the sets and now work as either actors or the crew. Paradise wants to created the perfect play and is using slaves to put it on.

Bounty: 55,000,000

* * *

Name: Vatergock Island

Age: 29

Race: Umibozu

Job: Island/First Mate of the Sight-Seeing Pirates

Appearance:

Weapon: Enormous size and strength

Devil Fruit: -

Haki: -

Personality:

Background:

Bounty:

* * *

Name: 'Leopard Shorts' Skipper Trident

Age: 17

Race: Fishman, Blue Shark

Job: Captain/Tour Guide

Appearance:

Weapon: Self-Taught Fishman Karate, Devil Fruit

Devil Fruit: Pouch-Pouch; Model Tasmanian Devil (Carnivorous Zoan)

Haki: -

Powers: Skipper is extremely fierce. Though he learned traditional Fishman Karate, he rarely fights completely honorably, and is more than willing to bite his opponents. He hates using his devil fruit, but will if forced. It gives him tremendously increased bite strength and the ability to sense prey in the dark using whiskers. He is also, naturally, more violent since he has a Carnivorous Zoan.

Personality: Skipper believes strongly in Fishmen being superior to humans, and can seem like a bit of a warmonger at times. He has a natural disdain for humans and is quick to be biased against them. Despite this, he does recognize his bias and seems aware that he can be unfair. He can be very violent and hot-headed, a result of growing up with Arlong and Hody as his heroes. He hates how violent he can be and seems to envy people like Jinbe, who have the strength to search for peace. Similar to Fisher Tiger, he claims he simply cannot love the humans anymore, even though he doesn't entirely like this decision. He hates his devil fruit and only ever uses it when forced to. He sees mammals as weak and as a result doesn't like becoming one. He especially resents it for taking away his ability to swim, something he sees as crucial to the Fishman race. He is generally very relaxed and likes sunbathing. He can be very lethargic and speak rather slowly. He loses his train of thought a lot, even if he's delivering a passionate speech. He is easily distracted. Skipper is very awkward socially as a result of not having any real social interaction as a kid. He has poor table manners, doesn't quite get common courtesies and is, in general, awkward. His one-on-one conversations with people often involve awkward phrasing among other things. He doesn't consider anyone in his crew to be his friends, but he does obviously care for them and sees them as the closest thing he's ever had to friends.

Background: Born and raised on Fishman island, he was a kid during Hody's attempted insurrection. He was an orphan, living on the streets and seemed to understand Hody's mentality to the point of gladly stepping on the picture of Otohime. He was eager to serve under Hody and was crushed when Hody was defeated. He swore he'd grow stronger and began picking fights with practitioners of Fishman karate, since he couldn't afford to learn it himself. After beating someone, he forced them to give him food since it was easier than stealing. He eventually became a master of the art, despite never taking a single, formal lesson. Eventually, several of the other kids, jealous of him, tricked him into eating a Devil Fruit. Skipper, for the first time in his life, knew what it felt like to drown. He was forced to leave the Fishman district, and lived in Waterwheel town for several years. Finally, around the age of ten, he swam up to Sabaody to watch the Park lights, but was captured by a slave ship. He went to Mariejoa and was sold to a Celestial Dragon. After several years of waiting, he succeeded in killing the Dragon. He was shot several times fleeing and drifted out to sea. He was eventually saved by subconsciously calling a pack of blue sharks to save him. They carried him off and he woke up on another island. Since he has committed the murder in his Zoan form, he wasn't recognized and could move around safely. However, he got into a fight on the island with a pirate crew who thought of Fishmen as scum. He was able to defeat them, but only by using his Devil Fruit, at which point he was recognized. He escaped by pretending to be a tour guide for a group of tourists from the various blues who were touring the Grand Line.

Bounty:

* * *

Name: The Soaring Free

Job: Ship for the Sight-Seeing Pirates

Description:

Combat Capabilities: Ate the Cow-Cow; Model Hippo, so he can become a part-ship-part-hippo.

* * *

Name: 'Confusing' Jam Boree

Age: 21

Race: Human

Job: Swordslinger/Clown/Swordsman and Entertainer for the Sight-Seeing Pirates

Appearance:

Weapon: 'Magic' Katana, devil fruit

Devil Fruit: Hot-Hot Fruit

Haki: -

Personality:

Background: When Jam Boree was young, he was tricked into selling his soul to a mysterious figure in exchange for two out of the ten magic items the man had. He won a 'magic' katana and a devil fruit. The sword turned out to be little more than a novelty item, though it was still better than his old sword, so he kept it. However, when his soul was taken away, he was turned into a clown, and lost his ability to speak. He is forced to wear a clown outfit which he can never take off, and can only communicate through a horn.

Bounty:

* * *

Name: Jolly Red

Age: 37

Race: Human, claims to be 1/16th Giant

Job: North Blue tourist/Smith and Shipwright for the Sight-Seeing Pirates

Appearance:

Weapon: Devil Fruit

Devil Fruit: Forge-Forge Fruit

Haki: -

Powers: His devil fruit allows him to turn his body into a functioning forge, complete with an anvil, hammers and of course a forge. Along with being able to use the individual parts as weapons (i.e hitting people with the anvil) he can also forge down metals on the spot and create weapons. His entire body is converted into a small forge-building, so he can actually curl up and become a small house people can enter.

Personality:

Background:

Bounty:

* * *

Name: Raining Lion

Age: 52

Race: Basking Shark Merman

Job: Merman Combat Instructor/South Blue Tourist/Chief Guard for the Sight-Seeing Pirates

Appearance: Suffered a severe head injury, which is why he's forgotten how to turn his legs into a fish tail again.

Weapon: Merman Combat expert

Devil Fruit: -

Haki: Perception and Armament

Powers: Near-master of Merman combat, he is renowned for his strength and speed. He is so fast, he is said to dodge the rain itself, while others claim he can punch someone more times in a second than the rain could in a day.

Personality:

Background:

Bounty:

* * *

Name: Longario the Shark

Age: 18

Race: Human, Longarm Tribe

Job: West Blue Tourist/Chef for the Sight-seeing Pirates

Appearance:

Weapon: Baker Kenpo

Devil Fruit: -

Haki: -

Powers: His abilities as a baker allow him to batter people with his hands so hard he can compress them and even treat them like dough, crafting them into any shape he wants, such as flat an circular like a pizza or tubular like pasta. He is eventually able to separate people into several, smaller versions of themselves.

Personality:

Background:

Bounty:

* * *

Name:

Age:

Race:

Job:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Devil Fruit: -

Haki: -

Personality:

Background:

Bounty:

* * *

Name: The 6 Apexes

-East Blue: Siren Tyrant

-West Blue: Cannon Tyrant

-South Blue: Fog Tyrant

-North Blue: Ice Age Tyrant

-Grand Line: Big Mouth Tyrant

-New World: Calming Tyrant

Powers:

-East Blue: Able to imitate human voices.

-West Blue: Similar to a battleship, with several biological 'cannons' along his side as well as one in his mouth

-South Blue: Able to boil the sea, creating harsh sailing conditions and thick fog.

-North Blue: Able to freeze the sea and create glaciers.

-Grand Line: Able to produce maelstroms in a similar way Lion Ants create sand traps.

-New World: Able to control sea currents, to create calm belts and sea twisters

Bounties:

-East Blue: 100,000,000

-West Blue: 200,000,000

-South Blue: 300,000,000

-North Blue: 400,000,000

-Grand Line: 500,000,000

-New World: 600,000,000

Description: The biggest Sea King from each Blue, as well as the one from the Grand Line and New World. Each one possesses a bizarre power, unlike any other Sea King. They are considered Apex predators, having no natural predators.

* * *

Misc Characteristics: Can be anything from a weapon to a quirk.

Sea-Stone Knuckles.

Brass Knuckles, one that ate the Arf-Arf; Model Bulldog, the other ate the Arf-Arf; Model German Shepherd.

A guy whose various bones ate various Zoan fruits, so he can turn into a giant mass of animals.

Instead of a monitary-value bounty, this character is so badly wanted by the Navy that the person who finds them becomes a Celestial Dragon.


	3. AU

Gear Ideas

Luffy:

Fourth Gear: Inflates arm. Stretches pores in arms to release air like a deflating balloon, propelling the punch. Attacks would include the prefix 'Puffing' in reference to the Puffing Tom steam strain.

Fifth Gear: Super-heats his body to become liquid rubber.

Sixth Gear: Crafts his liquid limbs into weapons.

Buggy:

Second Gear: Splits into tiny, nearly-microscopic particles.

Third Gear: The end of his finger opens up like a hatch and fires a Super Muggy Ball.

* * *

Luffy Attack Ideas

Gum-Gum Shotgun: Pulls back his arms like bazooka, and coats his fingers with Armament Haki. Hits the enemy with his fingers, not knuckles.

Gum-Gum Cannon: Wraps both arms together, like with Giant Hammer, pulls back and shoots them forward, hitting with two fists and spinning them.

Gum-Gum Battle-hammer: Puts his hands together and throws them up in the air like with Battle-axe, then brings them down.

Gum-Gum Gong: Bell, but twists his neck around, similar to the rifle. Gets dizzy afterwards.

Gum-Gum Meteor: Grabs enemy and extends his arm as high as possible into the air, then slams them into the ground.

Gum-Gum Drill: Wraps both legs together, then hits the enemy with his heels and spins them.

Gum-Gum Dagger: Uses tongue to pull front tooth back, then snaps it forward. His entire body is rubber, so I figure his teeth are, too.

Gum-Gum Cymbal: Shoots both arms out to his sides and brings them together to converge on someones head.

Gum-Gum Sanji: Stands on his hands and spins, twisting his legs so they look like a lollipop, then releasing, causing them to whip out. Named after Sanji's signature technique where he spins around while standing on his hands.

Gum-Gum Treasure Chest: Stretches his jaw and bites down on someone.

Gum-Gum One Piece: Gear Thirds head and uses Treasure Chest.

* * *

AU Pirate Crews:

-Lead Pipe Pirates:

Luffy

Ace

Sabo

-Impel Down Pirates:

Luffy (Captain)

Jinbe (First Mate)

Mr. 3 (Navigator)

Buggy

Crocodile

Daz Bones

-Buddha Pirates: Pirates and Navy switch roles.

Sengoku (Captain)

Garp (First Mate)

The Rest of the Navy

-Fairy Vearth Pirates: Enel returns with his robot army from the moon.

Enel (Captain)

Robots (Subordinates)

* * *

AU Arcs

Edward Newgate Jr.

Instead of Ace dying, it's Marco who dies protecting Luffy. Blackbeard steals Whitebeard's fruit, but the Whitebeard pirates and the Navy briefly work together to take down him and his crew. Ace used Kuma's power to his advantage to send Luffy away to make sure he didn't get hurt in the ensuing fight. Immediately after the fight, Marineford is barely even passable as an island anymore. Akainu carries on with the execution of Ace, grabbing him by the face and scorching him. A burn mark that looks similar to Whitebeard's mustache is left on his face. The 3 admirals wipe out a majority of the Whitebeard pirates, and Ace is powerless to stop them. Marco briefly returns to life to carry Ace to his boat and uses his remaining energy to pour fire into the engine, launching Ace far off. Ace, distraught at the loss of his friends becomes an extreme revolutionary under the name Edward Newgate Jr. Luffy still thinks he died in the fight with Blackbeard.


End file.
